Presentes e Fantasias
by Rosana F
Summary: O aniversário de Severus Snape está próximo, e Harry Potter sabe exatamente qual é o presente certo para ele. E o presente envolve fantasias e correntes. Slash!


Essa é uma fanfic _slash_ e com _lemon_!

"**Presentes e fantasias**" está situada no pós-guerra, mas nessa fanfic Severus não morreu.

PWP!

**Presentes e fantasias**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

Severus estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona na sala de estar de sua casa. Usando óculos de leitura, que infelizmente precisava, ele lia um livro que segurava apenas com uma das mãos. O bruxo morava com seu parceiro e amante, Harry Potter, em Godric's Hollow. O relacionamento deles já tinha mais de um ano. Pouco tempo depois deles assumirem os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro, eles já foram morar juntos. Snape voltou a lecionar, mas não em Hogwarts, agora ele era professor visitante de Combate a Bruxos das Trevas na academia de aurores do ministério da magia. E foi justamente no ministério que ele encontrou Harry e revelou seus sentimentos para o rapaz. Apesar da surpresa e relutância inicial de Potter, com o tempo o bruxo percebeu que também sentia uma forte paixão pelo professor. Dessa forma, ambos se entregaram a paixão. Severus estava sozinho em casa no momento. Ele tinha dado aulas no período da manhã e já estava anoitecendo. Harry continuou no ministério, pois tinha aulas no período da tarde.

Snape consultou a hora no relógio e depois virou uma página do livro. _Onde estava Harry? Já devia ter chegado_, pensou. Quase como se tivesse convocado Potter com a força de seu pensamento, Severus ouviu a porta da sala se abrindo. No instante seguinte, Harry entrou na casa. Involuntariamente, Severus sorriu. Apenas ver Potter era um motivo de alegria. O bruxo colocou o livro no colo e falou:

"Olá, Harry!"

Potter avistou o amante e também sorriu. Ele colocou dois sacos de plástico em cima da mesa e beijou rapidamente os lábios do Slytherin.

"Olá, Severus. Eu trouxe o jantar."

"Como foi seu dia?"

"Foi bom, mas adoro estar em casa. Com você."

Harry tirou o casaco e o colocou no armário sob as escadas.

"Vou trocar de roupas e depois nós comemos. E... Como está seu humor hoje?"

Severus não se espantava mais com esse tipo de pergunta. O rapaz era simplesmente imprevisível. E ele adorava isso.

"Vai me pedir alguma coisa?", deduziu o professor sabiamente.

Potter beijou o queixo de Snape.

"Você fica tão sexy usando óculos...", murmurou, provocativo.

Severus tirou os óculos. Não gostava do acessório, mas precisava dele. Ele olhou impaciente para Harry, esperando ele começar a falar.

"Eu escolhi comida chinesa hoje. Está com fome?"

Snape cruzou os braços, de forma bastante intimidadora.

Involuntariamente, Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava nervoso e agitado, mas não queria demonstrar. De certa forma, o professor ainda conseguia intimidá-lo. Mas uma intimidação sedutora.

"Você está fazendo drama, Severus. Eu pensei em algo que será interessante para nós dois."

"Eu estou te ouvindo. Por que não se senta?"

Potter se sentou na poltrona em frente a ele.

"Ainda tem sua capa de Comensal da Morte?"

"Por que não diz aonde quer chegar?"

"É uma espécie de fantasia...", falou enquanto se levantava. Estava inquieto demais para ficar sentado. Ele caminhou até a janela.

"Quer que eu transe com você vestido como Comensal da Morte?"

Potter sorriu de forma travessa.

"É um pouco mais complexo do que isso. Eu queria fazer uma simulação. Quando eu fui capturado e levado até a masmorra dos Malfoy, eu confesso que senti verdadeiro pavor. O jeito que Greyback olhou para Hermione, aquela lascívia explícita... Pensei que poderiam olhar para mim do mesmo modo. Então eu pensei que você poderia me mostrar o quê um Comensal da Morte faria comigo se quisesse se divertir."

Severus franziu a testa, refletindo por alguns segundos. Seu rosto transparecia asco.

"Deixa-me ver se entendi direito. Você quer que eu te estupre?"

"Não sei se essa é a palavra certa", retrucou Potter zangado.

"O que você acha que Comensais da Morte fazem com suas vítimas?", indagou irônico.

"Eu só queria que você usasse preto, um capa, me ameaçasse, fosse sádico e só pensasse em seu prazer."

Severus sorriu de forma enviesada.

"Eu gosto da ideia", falou a voz de Snape baixa e debochada.

Potter se apoiou na janela aberta enquanto olhava para o céu. Seu rosto estava satisfeito. Ele não achou que fosse convencer Severus tão facilmente.

"Eu sei que gosta."

"O que quer dizer com ser sádico?"

"A interpretação é livre."

Snape sorriu de forma maldosa.

"Talvez queira reconsiderar isso."

"Desde que você não me mutile, pode fazer o que quiser."

Severus ainda exibia um sorriso sádico.

"Quando quer fazer isso?"

"Hoje. Mas primeiro vamos comer."

* * *

Harry olhava para o quarto enfeitiçado admirado. Severus realmente tinha feito um trabalho magnífico de transfiguração. As paredes e chão de pedra, o ambiente frio e úmido, as correntes... Tudo parecia tão real. Ele estava totalmente convencido de que estava em uma masmorra e não no quarto de hóspedes da casa deles.

Potter se virou ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo. Ele se arrepiou ao ver Severus vestido _daquele jeito_. Isso porque ele já tinha visto milhões de vezes o professor usando negro. Mas aquele capuz, máscara e vestes pretas eram diferentes. E agora ele podia entender como o bruxo conseguia enganar o Lorde das Trevas. Usando suas roupas de Comensal da Morte, Snape realmente era um. Sua aura estava mais pesada, ele simplesmente exala perigo. O rapaz estava tão convencido disso que se distanciou um passo do homem.

Severus fechou a porta atrás de si de forma silenciosa. Ele olhou para Harry como se estivesse olhando para Bellatrix ou Greyback. Seu olhar era tão gelado e vazio que fazia seus antigos companheiros acreditarem que de fato ele era um assassino sem consciência como eles.

Potter ainda encarava a máscara cinza de Snape e sentia sua respiração falhar. Diferente da máscara de Lucius e os outros Comensais da Morte, a máscara de seu amante era totalmente lisa, apenas com os buracos para os olhos e um retângulo para a boca. Severus estava sexy! _Totalmente sexy_! Harry sentiu sua ereção vibrar de alegria, e por isso esboçou um sorriso.

Aparentemente Snape conseguia ver bem demais por entre os círculos de sua máscara. E ver Potter sorrindo como se estivesse em um passeio pelo campo, o irritou profundamente.

"Se você esboçar um sorriso, eu irei te fazer sofrer de verdade", prometeu em sua voz glacial.

Harry mordeu os lábios, mas o ar de felicidade ainda estava visível em seu rosto. Ele tentou contornar.

"Acha mesmo que eu não iria rir para te provocar em uma situação dessas, ou somente para te irritar?"

Snape avançou até ele em uma velocidade impressionante. Ele colocou a varinha no pescoço de Potter. Sua feição dura, antes impassível, agora mostrava irritabilidade. O bruxo parecia zangado por ser incapaz de intimidar um reles jovem.

"Seu sorriso não é de provocação, não é nem um sorriso de deboche. Você está rindo de felicidade."

"E me culpa por isso?"

Severus se afastou.

"_Você_ quis essa encenação. Queria que eu transasse com você como se eu fosse Comensal da Morte. E eu não consigo fazer isso se você sorrir alegre desse jeito."

Harry endureceu sua feição.

"Eu quero isso."

"Vou sair por uns cinco minutos para você tentar se concentrar. Tente imaginar quando esteve na masmorra de Lucius. Você estaria feliz desse jeito? Pense no desespero, na aflição... Pense em estar sob o poder do Lorde das Trevas."

"Você está _tão_ sexy, Severus. Tem noção disso?"

Dessa vez Snape não ficou feliz com o elogio. Ele apontou a varinha para Harry. Sussurrando alguns feitiços, ele fez a roupa de Harry virar farrapos.

"Vou tentar de novo a encenação, Potter, porque ver sua displicência me faz querer _ser_ o seu Comensal da Morte. E se não estou sendo realista o suficiente com minhas roupas e postura, mudarei a estratégia. Te convencerei usando feitiços. E quando eu terminar com você, e você provavelmente estará implorando para eu parar, então poderá me esclarecer uma dúvida. Qual Cruciatus é mais potente? A do Lorde das Trevas ou a minha."

Harry se arrepiou com as ameaças e promessas. Mas dessa vez ele teve o bom censo de não sorrir. Sentia que Snape poderia de fato tortura-lo. Surpreendentemente, sua ereção parecia gostar da ideia. Pois ele conseguia sentir seu membro latejando contra sua cueca.

Snape cerrou os olhos avaliando a reação do rapaz. Aparentemente gostou do que viu, pois foi ele que sorriu de forma irônica.

"Quer mudar de ideia? Desistir disso?"

"Eu sou Gryffindor, Severus. Não desisto."

"Não me chame de Severus. Preciso que você encene também. Foi capturado e o Lorde das Trevas te prometeu para algum Comensal da Morte. Então quero que haja como tal. Hoje você é meu prisioneiro", falou com sua voz suave e fria. Depois com uma agilidade impressionante, ele lançou um feitiço não verbal em Harry e correntes que pendiam do teto envolveram os pulsos do rapaz e em seguida ele foi içado no chão. "E também, é meu brinquedo", falou com malícia.

Potter se debateu contra as correntes. Estavam mais apertadas que o necessário. Mesmo assim, sua ereção permanecia firme e orgulhosa. Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando para as argolas e no silêncio que seguiu, ele pensou que Severus tivesse saído. Porém, ele sentiu uma presença fria, e quando olhou para frente, o professor estava lá.

"Quer desistir?", indagou novamente Severus e dessa vez sua voz estava normal.

"Não, não quero, _Snape_."

"Talvez você não saiba onde está se metendo."

"Eu quero descobrir."

Harry conseguiu ver através do buraco para a boca os lábios de Severus se crisparem em um sorriso.

Snape tirou a máscara, o que Potter não entendeu.

"Não considere isso, só quero te beijar antes de _brincar_ com você", disse e se inclinou em direção a boca de Harry. Eles se beijaram calmamente, o que era uma novidade, ainda mais porque Severus ditava o ritmo. Ao terminarem, Snape olhou para ele com preocupação.

"Se você não aguentar algo que eu fizer, quero que diga meu nome. Prometa que fará isso."

"Eu prometo", falou e teve um arrepio real de pavor. Se a intenção de Severus era deixa-lo preocupado, ele estava conseguindo.

"Vou sair, e quando eu voltar, tudo estará diferente", disse e começou a se afastar de Harry.

"Essas argolas estão apertadas demais", reclamou Potter em sua última oportunidade.

"Eu sei", Snape disse e sua voz estava debochada. "Essa é a intenção."

Harry ouviu outro feitiço do amante e sentiu a masmorra ficar ainda mais fria. E de repente suas vestes maltrapilhas não eram suficientes para aquecê-lo. Potter respirou e viu sua respiração formar um balãozinho de gás a sua frente. Estava frio! Mas no momento, ele tinha problemas mais alarmantes. A porta havia acabado de ser aberta e fechada, e por ela novamente entrou o Comensal da Morte usando preto e uma máscara cinza.

Potter iria encenar dessa vez. Usando uma expressão feroz, ele olhou para o homem, como se tentasse identifica-lo. E agindo naturalmente, fez o que faria se estivesse nessa situação. Provocou o bruxo. Mas não com um sorriso, com palavras. Se ouvisse a voz da pessoa, talvez pudesse identificar quem estava ali.

"Quem está aí? Voldemort usando uma máscara horrível para esconder sua cara feia?"

"Crucio!", falou a voz suave de Severus.

Harry não esperava por isso. Ele sentiu a maldição da dor e odiou Snape por isso. E se odiou por ter proposto isso para Severus. O rapaz realmente odiava essa maldição. Sentiu seu corpo todo ser repleto de dor.

"Por mais que você seja O Eleito e o Indesejável número 1, Potter, você _não pode_ dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas em vão. Pensei que já tinha aprendido isso depois do casamento de algum dos Weasley."

Potter arfava. Por conta da agonia da maldição, ele havia se contorcido todo, e seus pulsos agora ardiam demais. Menos de um minuto e ele já estava dolorido?

"Snape..."

Severus se posicionou em frente a Harry como se quisesse mostrar a ele seu rosto.

"Eu deveria tortura-lo novamente. É professor Snape, mas como estamos fora de Hogwarts e vamos nos tornar _íntimos_ brevemente, acho que você não precisa me chamar de professor."

"Como... Como você teve coragem de matar Dumbledore, seu cretino? Você o matou enquanto ele implorava por sua ajuda! Você não passa de um covard..."

"Crucio!"

Dessa vez, Harry sabia que seria enfeitiçado. Mas ele queria encenar perfeitamente. E chamaria Severus de covarde se tivesse a oportunidade. E também dessa vez o feitiço foi mais longo. Provavelmente porque ser chamado de covarde era algo que o professor não admitia. Ele viu claramente os olhos negros brilharem antes dele completar a palavra.

Após o feitiço cessar, Potter conseguir entender o estrago. As lágrimas involuntárias saíam de seus olhos, sua boca sangrava porque mordera os próprios lábios durante a maldição. Ele não gritaria para Snape. _Nunca_. Jamais demostraria fraqueza para aquele assassino. Seus olhos demoraram a focar, mas ele pode sentir o vulto negro ao seu lado.

Snape tirou a máscara e a jogou no chão. A boca estava próxima da orelha direita de Harry.

"Pare de me ofender, Potter ou terei que usar tantos Cruciatus em você que acabarei deixando um dano permanente. O Lorde das Trevas não se importará, mas eu sim. Eu quero você lúcido enquanto transo com você. Quero que você se lembre de mim te possuindo contra sua vontade durante o resto da sua curta e infeliz vida."

Potter virou o rosto, olhando para os olhos pretos.

"Por que? Por que _você_?"

"Assim como Dumbledore, o Lorde das Trevas costuma delegar as tarefas menos prazerosas. Mas não se preocupe. Você irá _entreter_ mais alguns Comensais da Morte. Serei o primeiro porque eu fiz um favor para o Lorde. Tirei um empecilho de sua jornada ao poder e glória. Acredito que esteja sendo recompensado."

_Severus era muito convincente!_, pensou Harry com um arrepio gelado descendo pela sua coluna.

"Você..."

"Isso, Potter, me insulte mais algumas vezes. Sempre foi um desejo meu poder te torturar. Você sempre foi tão parecido com seu pai. Arrogante, orgulhoso, insubordinado... Você é do tipo que pedem pela tortura."

Potter só não cuspiu nele porque sua boca estava seca.

"Você me enoja!"

Snape riu e segurou firmemente o queixo de Harry, depois lambeu o sangue que escoria de seus lábios. Em seguida, mais agressivo, agarrou a nuca de Potter e forçou sua língua pela boca dele, abrindo os lábios com violência.

Potter sentia sua ereção reagir. Hum... Ser _tomado_ por Severus Snape... Sim! Era aquilo que ele queria. Ele jogou os quadris para trás, não podia mostrar para Snape que seu membro naquele estado. O rapaz pensou no que faria se estivessem o beijando a força. A resposta veio rapidamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele cerrou os dentes, mordendo com mais força que o necessário a língua de Severus.

Snape arfou de dor. Involuntariamente, deu uma tapa forte no rosto do rapaz. A batida fez um barulho que ecoou pela masmorra enfeitiçada, e o óculos de Potter voou longe.

"Como se atreve? Eu estava sendo gentil. Preliminares, Potter. E é assim que me retribuiu?"

Harry sentiu seus lacrimejarem. O tapa doeu muito. Ele passou a língua pelos dentes, em especial os molares, para ver se estavam todos em sua boca. Ficou contente quando viu que todos ainda estavam lá. Ele olhou para Severus com asco e dessa vez não precisou simular. Mas o bom senso e a autopreservação diziam a ele para ficar quieto.

"Retruque, Potter. Adoro quando faz isso. Assim tenho um motivo para te surrar. Ou será que a dor já está deixando o herói acovardado?"

"Você é sádico. Não precisa que eu te provoque para que você me surre."

Os olhos negros brilharam entre diversão e loucura.

"Tem razão", disse e balançou a varinha. Um segundo depois as vestes de Harry tinham sumido. Severus passou a mão pela pele do peito dele.

"Não toque em mim!", ordenou o rapaz.

Snape olhou para a ereção firme de Harry, depois voltou seu olhar para os olhos verdes. Ele olhou para Potter com desaprovação, mas parecia que havia um sorriso por baixo da máscara de crueldade.

"Eu toco sim, Potter. Hoje você é todo meu. Hoje _me pertence_. E eu vou usá-lo até gastá-lo."

"Eu não pertenço a você", rosnou.

"Pertence sim", disse e havia veracidade inquestionável na voz de Snape. O bruxo lambeu o pescoço de Harry, depois passou os dentes pelo peito. Severus murmurou um feitiço e sua varinha se transformou em chicote. Um chicote curto e de couro. "Agora, Potter, vou fazer algo que eu quis fazer desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu deveria ter te reprovado merecidamente em Poções, mas Albus e Minerva intercederam. Eles me enfrentaram por sua causa. O menino que sobreviveu não merecia reprovar. Bem, hoje você será o menino que apanhou", terminou de falar e deu uma forte chicotada no peito de Harry.

Esquecendo-se de que prometera não gritar para Snape, Potter urrou de dor com o primeiro impacto. Como um objeto tão pequeno conseguia provocar tanta dor? Ele sentia seu peito queimando.

Severus contornou o corpo do rapaz, em seguida, lambeu as costas de Harry.

"Enfim tive o prazer de ouvir o Eleito gritar. Confesso, eu gostei do som", falou e deu um novo golpe em Potter, dessa vez nas costas.

"Arrr...", gemeu Harry. Ele mordia os lábios na tentativa de não emitir sons.

"Mais alto, Potter, eu gosto de ouvir", disse com deboche. Depois, desferiu diversas chicotadas nas costas do rapaz.

Potter respirava com dificuldade. A cada golpe sentia sua respiração falhar. Contudo, de uma forma estranha, ele se sentia satisfeito. Ele sabia que o amante tinha desejos sádicos por ele, e podia notar como Severus estava a vontade fazendo aquilo.

"Já transou com alguém?", questionou a voz do Comensal da Morte com escárnio.

Harry olhou para o amante, tentando entender o motivo da pergunta. Bem, ele não responderia isso a seu torturador. Ainda mais por estar sentindo suas costas em chamas.

"Não vai responder? Estou curioso. Tão famoso e nunca foi tocado? Nem uma carícia _aqui_?", indagou com zombaria enquanto passava o chicote pela ereção de Harry.

"E você, Snape? Será que já conseguiu transar com alguém sem precisar usar correntes? Sem precisar forçar a pessoa?"

"Não é a minha vida sexual que interessa aqui, Potter", disse e murmurou para sua varinha que estava transfigurava em chicote. Em seguida, a varinha voltou a forma original. "Vamos ver se eu ainda sou capaz de usar Legilimência em você", disse e em seguida falou: "Legimente!"

Harry tentou resistir. Realmente tentou. Desejava resistir por seu orgulho, mas sua resistência durou pouco. Ele sentiu Snape vasculhando seus sentimentos. E, nesse momento, ele sentiu pela primeira vez raiva do amante. Severus não tinha o direito de invadir sua privacidade desse jeito. Isso era tortura emocional.

"Ninguém?", falou com ar debochado após encerrar o feitiço. Snape havia procurado por parceiros sexuais de Harry na época de Hogwarts. "Não transou com _ninguém_?"

Potter não respondeu. Sentia raiva verdadeira por Snape e pela invasão a sua mente.

"Não se preocupe, Potter. Sempre existe a primeira vez, e sempre é inesquecível. Farei que a sua também seja."

"Quando eu sair daqui, e eu sairei, eu vou matar você."

Severus pareceu ficar paralisado um segundo. Impressionado com a ameaça e o tom frio de Harry. Será que ele havia de fato extrapolado ou Potter estava encenando com muita veracidade? Ele não saberia dizer. E no momento, não se importava com isso. Gostava daquilo. Gostava de estar no comando, no controle. Estava sendo uma experiência incrível.

"Ouvi dizer por outro Comensal da Morte, Barty Crouch Jr., que você é capaz de resistir a maldição Imperio. Eu realmente duvido disso. Você é péssimo quando se trata de controlar a mente. Mas farei um teste."

"Se eu te mandar se fuder, o que você fará?"

Snape sorriu enviesado, como se achasse graça da pergunta idiota.

"Se você _fizesse_ isso, Potter, eu quebraria seu fêmur em dois locais diferentes. Tem coragem para arriscar?"

Harry fuzilou Severus com o olhar, depois aproveitando que o bruxo estava bastante próximo, cuspiu nele. Potter sentiu como se a temperatura tivesse diminuído ainda mais. Ele viu Snape se afastar uns passos, sua feição carregada de ódio.

Severus tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o rosto, depois voltou seu olhar para Harry.

"Foi muito deseducado, Potter. Será que seus pais não lhe ensinaram a não cuspir nos outros?", indagou com deboche acentuado. "Mas não importa. Agora, menino, você realmente irá gritar. Crucio!"

Dessa vez a maldição imperdoável pareceu estar muito mais forte, como se nas vezes anteriores Snape estivesse pegando leve com o feitiço. Mas agora Potter sentia uma dor agonizante, profunda. Ele não conseguiu frear seus berros, Harry gritava desesperado. Ele sentia dor em seus músculos, ossos e nos órgãos, pareciam que seus nervos estavam em chamas. No desespero, ele se debatia, gritava de dor, mas era orgulhoso demais para pedir clemência. E passaram segundos assim, ou talvez minutos? Horas? Ele não saberia dizer.

"Chega", sussurrou Severus e sua voz suave pareceu um bálsamo para a alma de Harry. "Acho que aprendeu uma lição hoje, Potter. Nunca mais cuspa em ninguém."

Harry ainda sentia seu corpo tremendo, seus nervos não totalmente recuperados do ataque. Snape estava em frente a ele, segurando algo. Mas sem os óculos e debilitado do jeito que estava, ele não conseguia identificar o objeto. Sua visão estava borrada.

Severus enxugou as lágrimas do rosto do rapaz com os dedos. Depois colocou os óculos no rosto dele.

"Lágrimas não combinam com heróis", falou e se aproximou mais ainda de Harry, com os olhos fixos nos lábios dele. Snape segurou o pescoço de Potter e o beijou, e dessa vez não encontrou resistência alguma.

Severus finalizou o beijo depois de algum tempo. Sorrindo, em seguida mordeu os lábios de Potter.

"Eu venci Harry Potter? Que honra...", debochou.

Harry ainda se sentia mal por conta da maldição, não tinha nem forças para retrucar. Sua visão tinha voltado ao normal, mas sua cabeça não. Ele se sentia meio zonzo.

"Agora que você está mais calmo, vamos para a outra maldição. Mas antes preciso dizer que as meninas Chang e Weasley não te ensinaram a beijar. Mas isso não é mais relevante, tenho outros usos para sua boca agora", disse e sem seguida apontou a varinha para as correntes. Com um feitiço, as correntes desceram com o corpo de Harry até o chão de pedras.

Se Potter ainda não estivesse meio tonto por conta da Cruciatus, talvez ele tivesse rido com o comentário de Severus. De fato, quem havia o ensinado a beijar bem não foram as garotas, mas sim Snape. Ele agora estava de joelhos no chão frio. Seu corpo não caía para frente porque ainda estava preso pelas correntes. Ele se sentia fraco.

Severus estava preocupado com Harry. A falta de reação o deixava com peso na consciência. Mas vê-lo nu e de joelhos, o deixava excitado. Seu membro já doía de tanta excitação. Desde que entrou na masmorra pela segunda vez, sua ereção já estava pronta.

"Aqui, Potter, quero sua boca aqui", falou e abaixou a calça e a cueca, liberando sua ereção já bem próxima do rosto de Harry. "Mas...", disse e levantou o rosto de Potter em sua direção. "Se você morder meu brinquedo, as coisas vão começaram a ficar ruins."

"Começar a ficar ruim?", repetiu com sua voz extremamente rouca. A rouquidão era resultado de ter gritado tanto.

"É... Agora pode começar abrindo a boca."

"Solte meus braços."

Severus sorriu de escárnio.

"Não estamos negociando, menino."

"Posso fazer sexo oral melhor se estiver com as mãos livres."

O Comensal da Morte ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando sobre o que fazer. Vendo a hesitação do bruxo, Harry resolveu provoca-lo.

"Do que tem medo, Snape? Eu estou sem varinha e com o corpo totalmente dolorido. Acho que não ofereço um risco para você."

Severus se agachou, ficando cara a cara com Harry.

"Mesmo _se_ estivesse com sua varinha e em plena forma física, você não seria capaz de me machucar. Ou não se lembra do que aconteceu no seu sexto ano? Tentou duelar comigo e o que conseguiu? Nada. Eu poderia ter te matado naquele dia, mas o Lorde das Trevas é quem tem que fazer isso."

"Ótimo, então me solte se não tem nada a temer", disse com irritação.

"Você não entende, garoto. Não te mantenho preso para evitar sua fuga, mas sim porque as correntes te machucam."

"Me solte", pediu mais firme. Ele não queria acrescentar que suas mãos estavam dormentes há pelo menos cinco minutos.

Snape olhou friamente para Harry.

"Se tentar qualquer tolice, Potter, eu te prometo que terá outra seção de Cruciatus."

"Não farei nada."

"Eu tenho certeza que não", disse e murmurou alguns feitiços.

Harry sentiu seus pulsos serem libertados das algemas. Seu orgulho o impediu de cair de cara no chão da masmorra. Ele olhou para Severus, que ainda estava agachado e encarando-o.

"Imperio!"

Não sentir nada foi um alívio, a mente livre da dor física. Snape estava dando um tempo para ele se recuperar, Harry notou. O rapaz viu seu algoz se levantar e posicionar sua ereção pronta próxima de seu rosto. Potter não precisou esperar vir a ordem em sua cabeça, simplesmente agiu por instinto.

Severus gemeu baixo quando sentiu os lábios de Harry em seu membro. Primeiro o lambendo, depois sugando enquanto aprofundava a boca envolta de sua ereção. Ele olhou para baixo, em direção do rapaz. E como sempre acontecia, Potter estava com os olhos fixos em seu rosto, o encarando em desafio.

Harry sentiu-se satisfeito. Adorava ver Snape _daquele jeito_. Somente ele podia ver Severus assim, entregue e com uma inquestionável paixão no olhar. Provavelmente foi durante o sexo que ele tinha se apaixonado por seu professor. Estava tão acostumado com o homem apático e frio, mas quando estavam na cama tudo se transformava. Severus se tornava encantador de um jeito único.

Snape desviou o olhar, se continuasse encarando o rapaz com certeza chegaria ao orgasmo mais rápido. Sem contar que simplesmente não conseguia simular indiferença ou deboche ao ver Potter nessa situação tão familiar. Ele sentiu as mãos de Harry na base de seu membro, o estimulando, enquanto sua boca o sugava com mais avidez.

"Chega!", ele se forçou a dizer. Ele usou o feitiço Imperio para parar Potter e afastá-lo. "Que tal mudarmos de posição?", indagou com malícia.

Harry se sentia regozijado, mais forte. Talvez por não estar sentindo dor. O que o lembrava que agora talvez fosse sua última oportunidade de provocar o Comensal da Morte. Ele lutou contra o feitiço Imperdoável que estava sob ele. E com sua perícia única, ele repeliu a maldição. A sensação de vazio abandonou seu corpo e a dor voltou de um jeito avassalador. Por um momento, ele cogitou ficar no chão e não se mover. Mas queria que a encenação fosse perfeita. Por isso, Potter se ergueu rapidamente do chão e correu em direção a porta.

Severus ficou atônito por alguns segundos. Ele realmente não esperava por isso. Mas ele não se moveu, apenas ergueu sua varinha e olhou para Harry. A porta já havia sido selada por ele. Não tinha como o rapaz sair.

"Aonde pretende ir, Potter? Eu não estou o entretendo adequadamente?", indagou com um sorriso cínico.

Harry agitava a maçaneta alucinadamente, tentando que ela se abrisse só por sua vontade. O que infelizmente não aconteceu.

"Você ao menos tinha um plano, Potter? O que pretendia a seguir? Gostaria de entender sua estupidez. Ou pretendia contar com sua maior aliada, a sorte? Acho que hoje ela não está do seu lado."

Harry ficou encarando a porta, incapaz de encarar seu algoz. Ele sentiu a presença de Severus atrás dele. Depois sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua barriga, o abraçando. De forma nada sutil, também sentiu a ereção dele contra sua bunda.

"Não vou te machucar dessa vez, Potter", sussurrou com a voz suave. "Não vou te punir por ser estúpido. Mas principalmente, não vou te punir porque gostei muito do seu trabalho oral. Contudo, vamos voltar para as correntes."

O rapaz se arrepiou. O contato direto com Snape, por mais que ele estivesse bastante vestido, era calmante por ser tão familiar. E havia o cheiro único do amante... Ele amava Severus em demasia, e agora havia se dado conta disso.

Como se o amor estivesse sendo compartilhado por ambos, Snape beijou o pescoço e rosto de Harry. Depois colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e girou o corpo de Potter, para ficar de frente a ele. Severus segurou um pulso do rapaz, instantaneamente, Harry puxou seu braço, mas o professor o segurava firme.

"Já te falei que não vou te machucar. Aliás, tenho que concertar _isso_, se não você não aguentará outra rodada com as correntes."

"Eu vou te matar, Snape. Pode não ser agora, mas farei isso. Por mim e Dumbledore", afirmou. Sua voz ainda estava rouca por ter gritado tanto na seção de tortura.

Severus deu um sorriso enviesado. Em seguida apontou a varinha para o pulso esquerdo de Harry e realizou um feitiço não verbal, que curou instantaneamente as feridas profundas provocadas pelo atrito com a corrente. Depois fez o mesmo feitiço no outro pulso.

"Está pronto para mais uma vez."

"Eu odeio você", falou Harry.

"Eu também, e por isso eu vou fazer _isso_", disse e lançou outro feitiço no rapaz.

Potter sentiu novamente as algemas em seus pulsos e em seguida sentiu-se seu braços se juntarem acima de sua cabeça e ser içado em direção teto. Seus pés agora balançavam, sem alcançar o assoalho. Ele viu Severus com um sorriso enviesado caminhar na sua frente, em seguida o viu indo para trás dele. Depois sentiu dois dedos lubrificados penetrarem nele de uma só vez. Harry cerrou os lábios para não gemer.

Snape acelerou os movimentos, estava desesperado para penetrar o corpo do rapaz. Seus dedos agora entravam e saíam de dentro de Harry com rispidez e sem delicadeza.

Potter arfava. Ele gostava disso, podia sentir o desespero do amante por conta de suas investidas. Em nenhuma outra transa Severus se comportaria assim, pois seu amante era altruísta na cama, sempre pensando em dar mais prazer do que receber. Droga! Mesmo que doesse, eles deveriam fazer mais isso, brincar de Comensal da Morte. Ele sabia que o amante estava gostando.

Snape espalhou o lubrificante por sua ereção, depois retirou os dedos e os substituiu por seu membro rijo. Penetrou Harry, em um movimento único entrou totalmente dentro de Potter.

Harry gritou com o movimento. Tinha doído, e pior, ficaria dolorido por alguns dias. Contudo, o mais irônico, era que seu membro reagia aquilo. Não a dor especificamente, mas reagia ao prazer que ele sabia que Severus estava sentindo.

"Doeu, Potter?", perguntou uma voz debochada atrás da orelha direita do rapaz. Snape agora estava com o corpo colado no de Harry.

"Essa sempre foi sua fantasia, _professor_?", questionou com raiva. Sua garganta ainda doía por ter gritado tantas vezes, e sua voz continuava estranha. "Por isso me deu tantas detenções? Queria transar comigo, mas como Dumbledore não estava lá, você não tinha coragem?"

Severus riu. Seus braços laçaram o abdômen do rapaz. Seu corpo se movia entrando e saindo de dentro de Potter. Seu ritmo acelerado, quase selvagem.

"Ainda bem que Albus está morto", sussurrou só para provocar Harry.

Potter se remexeu com a última frase. Porém seus movimentos poderiam passar desapercebidos, já que Snape estava totalmente no controle de seu corpo. Seus braços o prendendo firmemente, o mantinham fixo no lugar.

Severus estava quase chegando ao orgasmo. As sensações eram muito intensas, e obviamente, havia Potter, que era muito gostoso. Contudo, ele não queria que acabasse tão rápido. Era a fantasia de Harry, mas em seu íntimo, também era a fantasia secreta dele. Por isso, ele iria fazer durar mais. Snape entrou em Potter em um movimento particularmente violento, ao qual o rapaz gemeu em protesto.

Harry sentiu Severus sorrir com seu gemido de dor, depois sentiu os braços do Comensal da Morte soltarem seu corpo. Snape já tinha gozado e sem nenhum som? Impossível. Em seguida sentiu a ereção do bruxo sair de seu corpo e pôde notar que ainda estava intumescida. Ele ia se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas não precisou.

"Vamos mudar de posição novamente, Potter."

Harry viu a masmorra ficar mais clara através dos feitiços do amante. Depois observou Severus transfigurar uma pedra em cama. Uma cama grande e com lençóis negros. Que clichê!, pensou em ironia. Ele ouvia os sussurros de Snape, ainda executando feitiços. Então, Potter sentiu seus pulsos serem novamente libertos das correntes. Mesmo cambaleando, ele se manteve em pé.

"Vá para a cama!", mandou a voz suave e letal.

Harry abaixou os braços devagar. Sentia os membros vagamente dormentes. Ele esfregou os pulsos e moveu os dedos das mãos. Fingia não ter ouvido a ordem. Casualmente, flexionou os joelhos, reativando a circulação nas pernas.

Severus se moveu rapidamente, em um instante agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Potter e puxou a cabeça do rapaz para trás, em direção ao seu peito.

"Eu mandei você ir para a cama", ordenou, dessa vez com a voz mais baixa. O que deixava o bruxo ainda mais assustador.

"Terá que me arrastar até lá. Pois _nunca_ com as minhas pernas eu irei para a sua cama!"

Snape soltou o cabelo do rapaz e com um sorriso avisou:

"Fará isso, Potter, e será com suas pernas. Imperio!"

Novamente Harry sentiu como sua cabeça estivesse vazia, longe de tudo, incluindo a dor e o prazer. Ele não queria ficar sob aquela maldição. _Vá para a cama e deite-se de costas!_, ordenou a voz. Não!, ele pensou contra a voz. Snape então mandou novamente: _Vá para a cama e deite-se de costas!_ E foi o que Potter fez. Ele não tinha mais forças para se opor a Severus, seja física ou mentalmente. Ele caminhou duramente com suas próprias pernas até a cama, se sentou e em seguida deitou de costas.

Severus sorriu satisfeito. Em seguida, rapidamente, retirou todas suas roupas, ficando nu. Ele mantinha Harry preso a cama ainda através do Imperdoável. Mas ele viu como a cabeça de Potter estava voltada em sua direção, e ele olhava seu corpo com expectativa. Snape também notou que apesar do rapaz ter perdido a ereção durante a seção de Cruciatus, seu membro agora estava endurecido, clamando por atenção. O Comensal da Morte ia satisfazer seu amante, mas só depois da encenação acabar.

Olhando seu algoz nu e se sentindo ficar ainda mais intumescido, Harry percebia que era masoquista. O que era perfeito afinal, pois nessa masmorra encantada, ele descobriu que seu amante era sádico. Ele queria Severus em cima dele, se movendo que nem um lunático. Queria fazer o Comensal da Morte gozar enquanto olhava para os olhos negros que ele tanto amava.

Snape quase sorriu ao notar que Potter estava admirando seu corpo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Harry desviou o olhar, virando o rosto para o lado oposto. Severus caminhou lentamente até a cama, depois subiu no colchão e deitou em cima de Potter. O bruxo fingiu não notar que Harry fechou os olhos e deu gemidinho quando suas peles nuas se atritaram. O Comensal da Morte propositalmente esfregou sua ereção contra a de Potter, que arfou e abriu os olhos. Contudo, o rapaz olhava para a parede na masmorra e não para ele. O que era inadmissível.

"Olhe para mim", ordenou. "Olhe o tempo todo para mim."

Harry virou o rosto na direção de Severus e se estremeceu ao notar os olhos negros em chamas, o desejo explícito. Ele teve que frear seus quadris, pois sentia um desejo urgente de atritar sua ereção contra o corpo do amante.

"O que vai fazer agora?"

Como resposta, Snape deu um sorriso sádico e mandou:

"Abra as pernas!"

Potter não obedeceu, permaneceu parado.

"Se eu tiver que mandar de novo, eu irei castiga-lo."

Severus viu Harry trincar a mandibular. Mesmo quando não estavam simulando, Potter não gostava de ser mandado, na verdade, ele detestava obedecer. Ainda assim, Snape já tinha judiado demais, por isso, depois de alguns segundos recebendo um olhar raivoso dos olhos verdes, o rapaz abriu as pernas.

"Bom menino", elogiou irônico. Severus então se encaixou melhor entre as pernas de Harry e aproveitando que seu membro ainda tinha lubrificante, escorregou para dentro do corpo dele.

Potter respirou mais pesado e fechou os olhos. Ele então sentiu uma mão fechar em seu pescoço.

"Olhe para mim o tempo inteiro", disse novamente.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e Snape soltou seu pescoço. O rapaz sentiu Severus começar seus movimentos. As mãos do Comensal estavam apoiadas no colchão, entre sua cabeça. Os olhos fixos nos seus. Potter teve que se controlar para ficar parado. Queria abraçar Snape e fazê-lo massagear seu membro com o atrito dos corpos. Queria estar beijando seu amante. Queria mover seu corpo em direção a ereção de Severus. E principalmente queria as mãos do professor em sua ereção, masturbando-o.

Na cama transando com Harry, Snape abriu mão da encenação. Ele já se sentia satisfeito pela atuação, e acreditava que Potter também. Motivado principalmente pelo rapaz e seus pensamentos. Usando Legilimência precária e sem varinha, ele viu os pensamentos desesperados de Harry. Eram desejos que eles compartilhavam, por isso ia coloca-los em prática.

"Me abrace", disse e foi a primeira vez que Snape pediu na noite.

Harry rapidamente abraçou Severus, trazendo-o para mais perto. Propositalmente fazendo a barriga plana do amante estimular seu membro. O rapaz pode notar que a encenação tinha acabado. Não era mais o Comensal da Morte que transava com ele, mas sim Severus. _Seu Severus._

"Me beija, Harry...", implorou Snape.

Potter riu, pois notou que Severus estava implorando. Ele avançou em direção aos lábios do amante. Os movimentos de Snape tinham ficado menos bruscos, mas permaneciam desesperados. Eles se beijaram com intensidade, Harry pela primeira vez na noite acompanhando os movimentos da língua do professor.

"Eu te amo, Harry...", sussurrou Severus ao finalizar o beijo. Sua boca na orelha de bruxo, mordiscando.

Potter se arrepiou. Snape era muito sedutor. E ainda tinham os movimentos do amante, golpeando sua próstata. O local exato que faria Harry chegar ao orgasmo mais facilmente. O rapaz arquejou ao sentir um tremor de prazer percorrer seu corpo. Ele laçou suas pernas envolta de Severus, aproximando mais os corpos. Ele queria mais contado. Mais Severus.

_Ia acabar rápido demais_, pensou Snape. Mas o bruxo sorria de prazer. Harry continuava olhando diretamente para ele, seus olhos verdes derramando prazer. O corpo de Potter indo em direção ao seu em cada estocada. Aquilo era fantástico. O mais próximo do paraíso para Severus.

Potter não segurou o orgasmo. Snape sempre dizia que ele era muito afoito. Porém a noite havia sido intensa demais. Os golpes de Severus em sua próstata estavam o enlouquecendo. Ele não aguentou, chegou ao ápice.

"Ah... Severus...", gemeu, enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer com o orgasmo.

E esses gemidos foram demais para Snape. Poucos segundos depois ele acompanhou seu amante e se permitiu chegar ao clímax.

"Harry...", murmurou.

Os dois arfavam. Seus corpos suados e colados, mas os sorrisos satisfeitos eram idênticos. Potter sentia todo o peso de Severus sob seu corpo. Era um calor agradável e ele amava aquela proximidade. Mas Snape não gostava de estar esmagando o amante, por isso estava se mexendo para sair de cima de Harry. O rapaz passou os braços por ele, o prendendo.

"Fica comigo", ordenou.

"Sempre", respondeu Snape e beijou rapidamente os lábios do amante.

"Será que você tem noção do quanto eu te amo?"

Severus sorriu.

"Você permitiu que eu fizesse _tudo isso_ com você. Acredite, Harry, eu tenho essa noção."

Potter deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Confessa então que isso", disse e gesticulou para a masmorra. "era um desejo _seu_."

"Eu tinha esse tipo de fantasia, mas nunca pediria para você se sujeitar a fazer isso."

Harry balançou a cabeça, como se passar por algumas seções de tortura não fosse nada demais.

"Eu já sofri mais em suas aulas. Hoje pela manhã por exemplo...", zombou.

Snape beijou o nariz de Potter.

"Isso é uma mentira."

"Vamos para nosso quarto?", perguntou Harry sorrindo.

Severus assentiu e no segundo seguinte eles tinham aparatado na cama de casal do quarto deles.

Potter virou a cabeça rapidamente em direção ao relógio que fica em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Eram meia-noite e vinte. Ele riu satisfeito e encarou seu amante.

"Que dia é hoje, Severus?"

Snape a princípio estranhou a pergunta. Então olhou para o relógio e entendeu. Entendeu tudo. Ele havia sido manipulado. Harry não tinha pedido para realizar a fantasia sadomasoquista por causa dele, mas sim por causa de Severus. A transa tinha sido um _presente_ para ele.

"Nove de janeiro", respondeu.

Potter abriu mais seu sorriso.

"Feliz aniversário, Severus!"

**FIM!**

* * *

_**Comentários da autora:** Isso está se tornando uma tradição minha. Todo dia 9/1 eu posto uma Snarry. Ok. Meta para 2014: Postar algo que não seja Snarry no dia do aniversário do Snape._

_A ideia e a motivação para a temática sadomasoquista veio de uma troca de PMs com a Lua (luazilla). A Lua me perguntou se eu já tinha escrito uma fic que envolvesse correntes e isso ficou na minha cabeça. Então... Aí está. Escrevi uma Snarry sadomasoquista e com correntes. : )_

_Aliás, devo mencionar que eu só me apaixonei a ler e, depois escrever Snarry, por conta da Lua e sua fanfic: _Na Festa De Dionísio. _Minha primeira Snarry! *_* Recomendo muito! ; )_

_Enfim... Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E adoraria saber a opinião de vocês._

_E desde já lamento pelos erros. Afinal, foram 17 páginas no Word e eu mesma (com sono) __fazendo a 'betagem'._

* * *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?**__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (**: D**). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
